The Sweetest Taste
by BitterEloquence
Summary: An unsettling confrontation between Katan and Lucifer give a dark insight into the inner workings of the purest and most debauched of Angels in all of Heaven. Implied Katan Rociel and not so implied Katan Lucifer.


**The Sweetest Taste**

by Bittereloquence

Disclaimer: Not mine! If it were mine things would have ended a lot differently. pouts

Author's Notes: This is the first fanfic I've written for this fandom so if the charactersization is a bit rough, sorry. I fear I'm a bit rusty...;; Explainations will be given at the bottom don't worry. Feedback would be appreciated, flames will only bring a a nice warm, toasty glow to my heart and encourage me more.

Evil.

The word suited him perfectly in Katan's opinion. For there was no one in all of Heaven and the worlds below that could approach Lucifer in sheer amount of pure evil malice and cruelty. The most heinous of crimes committed by the most insane of individuals couldn't even approach Lucifer's level of depravity. For they were insane and Lucifer was not….and that was what was most frightening of all. Katan could deal with insanity; had been doing so for a long time now. Each day, watching his beloved Lord Rociel slip further and further into madness was a test of strength for the Cherub's heart. And no matter how vicious and petty Rociel's actions could be, they did not scare Katan for he ultimately had faith in his creator.

Lucifer scared Katan….

No, he terrified him actually for the Cherub had nightmares of the day when he'd been cursed with his first glimpse of the Fallen Angel. It had been a seemingly common enough occurrence for he'd come into Rociel's study to deliver some reports to find his Lord occupied with yet another fawning lackey. From behind, Lucifer had not seemed to be particularly threatening. Sure he was taller then a lot of Angels, Katan included, and the deadly grace of his movements could not be refuted but Katan had simply assumed him to be one of the Powers or perhaps a warrior seeking out employment in Rociel's company. Whatever the case, surely this one individual would not come before Katan and his need for Rociel's attention, right? So he cleared his throat with his usual cool grace and awaited Rociel's acknowledgment. Two heads had turned towards him then, one of pale silver-spun hair and the other of the darkest obsidian. Two sets of eyes had landed upon him, Rociel's own slightly over-bright and manic golden gaze and the cold, empty depths of those lifeless grey orbs.

And Katan had known fear.

For in those wintry grey pools, he found nothing but chilling emptiness and a soulless sort of hunger for destruction and pain. The sheer overwhelming aura of menacing evilness radiating from Lucifer had Katan stuttering over his words as his breath caught in his throat. His heart leapt up to lodge there and had then clenched tight with terror in that instant when he found himself the unfortunate recipient of Lucifer's full and undivided attention. Only the annoyed sound Rociel made and the impatient look he gave the Cherub that allowed Katan to shake out of the deer-in-the-headlights daze he'd fallen into.

"What is it, Katan?" Rociel's voice was threaded with annoyance and ice as he eyed his child. The dangerous look he shot Katan was not missed and the Cherub cleared his throat before stuttering out the report. The Seraph was especially fickle this day it would seem for he floated from cooing in pleasure to hear the defeat of yet another enemy to sharply glaring at the Cherub when he refused to raise his eyes from the ground throughout the entire report. And then, the dreaded question had arisen. "Am I not beautiful, Katan?" The danger was evident in the quixotic Angel's low purr when he stepped up to the silver-haired Cherub to touch his face with a single icy hand. Those long glassine nails which could rend his flesh with little effort were soft and tender on his cheek for the moment as the smaller Angel stepped up to him with a feline smile. "You have not looked at me the entire time; I'm beginning to think you find me displeasing."

If possible, Katan grew even paler, his face taking on a grey and wan tone as shocked amber eyes snapped up to meet Rociel's mad golden gaze. Seeing the astounded disbelief in Katan's expressive gaze gave Rociel all the answers he needed but he waited for Katan's honeyed words all the same. Out of all who fawned upon him and showered him with praises, it was this once lowly Grigor whose words meant the most to him. "You are as stunning as ever, Lord Rociel. I am graced and unworthy of being in the presence of one such as you who could outshine the sun itself." The Cherub had a lot of experience at flattery by now but perhaps the most remarkable thing was…he was utterly and completely serious as he uttered those words. Perhaps that was what set him apart from the rest of Rociel's followers, the beautiful and solemn Angel truly meant the things he said and never offered the vain Seraph lip-service words or false praise. And much like a flower that blossomed beneath the benevolent light of the sun, Rociel seemed to swell and glow with happiness as he drew away from Katan with a merry laugh and a fond pat to his cheek.

"See, Lucifer? They all love me." He purred with a dazzling smile as he moved to press against the dark and unmovable form of the tall Angel. The disgust in Lucifer's eyes was as strong an emotion as ever to pass through the Fallen Angel's gaze and he eyed the both of them with an aloof sort of disgust. What care he for the fawning insecurities of this arrogant and narcissistic Angel and his brainless lackey?

"L…Lucifer?" Katan's voice was choked and strangled as he bit out the single name and he watched Rociel with something akin to horror dawning on his face. "Lord Rociel! Get away from him, do you not remember his crimes!" At those hot and rash words, Lucifer revised his opinion of the Cherub….slightly. Maybe he wasn't completely brainless after all. Rociel didn't seem to appreciate Katan's outburst at all however and he glared spitefully at his child as that beautiful face grew dark and stormy with anger.

"You dare to give orders to me, Cherub?" Like the calm before the storm, Rociel's words were deathly in their menace and realizing his folly, Katan hastily dropped to his knees in a supplicating and submissive gesture.

"Forgive my rudeness, Lord Rociel I did not mean to overstep my bounds." Katan whispered softly as he watched the tips of Rociel's boots approach him. He could sense he'd not quite mollified the mercurial Seraph's mood however and he dropped his head as low as it would go. "I was merely concerned for your safety. Forgive me." His humble words seemed to calm Rociel and he even deigned to kneel down in front of the Cherub with a soft coo.

"Ah, Katan, why must you be so stubborn?" The Inorganic Angel's words were tinged with sadness as he laid a slender hand on Katan's head. "Even now you defy me." That hand tightened sharply in the Cherub's silken hair, pulling sharply at those pale moon-gilt strands and causing a pained gasp to escape Katan's throat.

"It was not my intention, Lord Rociel. I beg your forgiveness. It shall not happen again." And as quickly as it had come, Rociel's anger fled and he stroked those graceful fingers through Katan's hair and then down the handsome line of his cheek to cup his chin in that glassine grip. The Cherub did not resist as his Father and Creator guided his face upwards until those miserable and sincere amber eyes met Rociel's sharply accessing golden gaze. Much like a disgruntled leopard or a watchful hawk, Rociel watched his lieutenant for a long moment as he sorted through the various emotions swirling through Katan's eyes. Where the Cherub's graceful and beautiful visage only rarely betrayed his feelings, those rich amber orbs displayed each and every emotion the Angel was feeling. Rociel seemed to be pleased with the level of contriteness and sincerity in Katan's face for he smiled once more, that expression as kind and benevolent as the Cherub ever remembered.

"Poor Katan, I worry you so, don't I?" Rociel cooed then as his eyes gleamed brightly with love and warmth for the emotionally battered Angel kneeling in front of him. Those icy fingers stroked tenderly and lovingly along Katan's cheek then as the Seraph leaned in to bow his head over the Cherubs. "Do not worry about me, Katan. I know what I'm doing. Lucifer is loyal to me now and he will remain that way." Cool lips pressed against Katan's forehead as the Seraph gently brushed those silver strands out of the other Angel's face so he could smile lovingly down at him. "Trust me?"

The swirl of emotion in Katan's eyes as he gazed up at Rociel was dizzying in it's intensity as love warred with uncertainty within him. He could only nod wordlessly and received a soft kiss as his reward before Rociel drew away with the last whisper of those pale glassine strands and the cool scent of his slender body. Rising back to his full height, yet another shift overcame the High Angel and he eyed Katan with a remote sort of approval in his gaze. "That will be all, you are dismissed" And with that, he turned away and gave his full attention to the dark figure standing before him. "Now, about what we were discussing before we were interrupted." Well used to being dismissed and forgotten, Katan sighed quietly and pulled himself to his feet. A stiff bow was given to Rociel's back before he turned to make his way out of the study. Lucifer watched him go, those grey eyes watchful and empty at the same time as he watched the retreating back of the Cherub. He greedily relished the sharp taste of Katan's fear and numb disbelief at finding the most infamous of Angels now serving his beloved Master. And it was only after Katan had made his escape of the room and Lucifer's overwhelming presence that Katan had been able to form full and complete thoughts once again.

Had everyone but him gone mad?

To think that Lucifer, the most hated and feared of all Angels should now be serving Lord Rociel, it was sheer madness! Could Rociel not see how evil the man was? How dangerous a threat he presented? Even through the haze of fear he felt, a deeper fear blossomed in Katan's heart. It was a fear for Rociel and for his safety, both mental and physical and it had driven him to try and caution the Rociel only to once again get forced back and rebuked for his temerity. Watching the Cherub get embarrassed and harassed once again came to be a cold sort of pleasure for Lucifer to partake. And as time went on, Lucifer watched in silent disgust as Rociel played this continual up and down emotional yo-yo game with the younger Angel. With each passing day, the Dark Angel couldn't help but wonder why the Cherub didn't just turn around and smack the often bratty and petulant Inorganic Angel. Why did he put up with his tantrums and games? And then it struck him. It **was** a game that they played whether or not either even realized it. That had Lucifer pausing and contemplating the pale Cherub with those cool grey eyes for a plan had begun to curl to life in his dark and twisted mind. If he were going to be stuck here playing to Rociel's tune….he might as well have some fun while he was at it. And with an unholy look in his eyes, he began to stalk Katan.

It really was far too easy and fun to make the surprisingly prickly Cherub squirm.

All it took was the right words dropped in his ear at the right time to have the silver-haired Angel twitching with a combination of indignant outrage and wild fear; thus, without even realizing it, Lucifer had found himself a new toy to play with. The Angel was a poor substitute for whom he truly wanted but Lucifer knew he'd have to be patient and bide his time if he were to attain Alexial once again. As much as he hated Rociel and the rest of the sanctimonious Angels clinging to their 'holiness' he knew he'd have to play along just a bit longer in order to wrest Alexial back from Setsuna's body. The problem of course being, Lucifer tended to grow bored easily. It was easy for him to keep up his mask of cold indifference and vicious bloodlust, it was what he was after all, but he also found himself growing horrendously bored of the trite games Angel's played. Now he remembered part of the reason he'd left Heaven in the first place. Everyone was continually trying to one-up the other and fighting to prove that they were the most pure and holy. Did it not occur to these people that Angels were supposed to be humble according to their own God's words? Admittedly, many things had changed since his time in Heaven but honestly…..

Not that he was surprised, mind you. Lucifer of all people knew how truly hypocritical Angels could be in their petty ways. It was pathetic really, how many things had changed and how many things had remained the same. Everyone was still out for themselves. Some things just didn't change it would seem and with a disgusted snort, he promised himself to raze this shining palace and world to the ground. He would burn away the hypocrisy and veiled sins as he brought all Angels to the realization that they were not perfect and that it was in their nature to Fall. He would destroy God's Kingdom and bring forth a true world, not one based upon a shaky foundation of lies and hidden bodies.

But for now…….for now he had to bide his time and keep his anger in check as he watched the petty comings and goings of the mindless sheep that flocked to Rociel's side. The more he watched things however, the more Lucifer came to realize just how different Katan was from the rest of Rociel's lackeys. At first, Lucifer had simply written him off as yet another brainless idiot but as time went by, the Lord of Hell came to realize that the Angel was shockingly innocent and even naïve in the way he lived his life. The poor fool still seemed to hold some sense of hope that his Master would come to his senses and that he would come to love him in return. Lucifer wouldn't even put it past the idiot to still have faith in his fellow Angels; poor blind fool that he was. Of course, this being said, Lucifer had no doubts the Angel hated him and feared him both for who he was and for his influence over the Inorganic Angel. It merely remained to be seen how deep that hatred flowed in Katan's heart.

So, deciding to test his theory, Lucifer managed to trap Katan in a side office one bright and sunny day. The Dark Angel swept into the room like a rain cloud and stalked over to where Katan stood sorting through paperwork. At first Katan pretended to ignore him as he went about his work but the faint tremor in those pale and graceful hands betrayed him. Lucifer watched him for a long moment until he was certain the hairs on the back of the Cherub's neck were crawling before that deep voice rose to break the silence. "Have you seen Rociel?" That icy voice rose still and dead in the air. Katan fought back an involuntary shiver for it felt almost as if Lucifer had breathed those words down the back of his neck.

"I have not seen Lord Rociel, no." He finally replied stiffly as that moon-gilt head bowed in seeming concentration of the papers which had lost all meaning to him by now. Lucifer's eyes gleamed with a predatory light then as he moved closer to Katan, the soft brush of his long black coat causing the Cherub to jump a bit in surprise before he whirled to glare at the Dark Lord. He drew back in surprise however to find just how close the Fallen Angel had come to him however and he backed up into the unmovable weight of the desk behind him. "What do you want with me, Lucifer? I'm busy."

"I don't care." Lucifer commented as those grey orbs narrowed in a spiteful manner and he shoved the paperwork Katan had been working on off the desk. The Cherub looked back at the papers as they went flying and his head whipped back with a snarl and he glared angrily at the other man.

"Bastard-"

"I've been called far worse." Cold amusement flashed like icy daggers in Lucifer's eyes, the faintest curving of those pale lips betraying his private amusement at watching Katan rail against him. "I'm sure you've called me worse behind my back, Cherub." And a single gloved hand flashed out to grasp Katan's chin as he turned to try and escape. Surprise shown in amber orbs as they snapped back to look at Lucifer and with a dark smile, the Lord of Hell stepped up to his chosen prey. "Do you still hold hope that your Master will come back to you, Cherub?" Those purred words were poison as he uttered them, his voice as deep and rich as dark chocolate and as sinful as velvet across the skin. It only made things all the more terrible to hear such insidious words being uttered by such an ethereal and beautiful creature. "Surely you realize there's no room in his heart for anyone but himself. Well….that and perhaps his twisted love for his sister. He'll never be able to love you as you love him so why do you bother waiting for him?"

The dark angel's other hand rose to shove Katan sharply, half forcing him back into the desk behind him until he'd all but falling upon it as his rear connected sharply with the edge of the furniture. Lucifer's larger form crowded into his and the Angel found himself trapped between the figurative rock and a hard place. Or in this case, a heavy piece of furniture and the most vicious killer Heaven had ever seen. Finding himself in a bit of a stalemate, Katan settled for a sharp glare then, the flare of anger over-riding the unease he felt around Lucifer. Angry expressions, oddly enough, suit the delicate beauty of Katan's features and the grimacing snarl that crossed his features was an alien expression on the normally placid Cherub's visage. Katan was magnificent in his anger, Lucifer noted. He made a mental note to anger the Cherub more often in the future if this was the sort of reaction he could look forward to.

"Let go of me!" The trapped Angel hissed as he tried to break Lucifer's grip on his chin. Those gloved fingers merely tightened their hold on that sleek line of bone and muscle to have Katan freezing with a gasp as his thumb found the pressure point nestled in the soft underside of his chin. It was fascinating to watch the duel snap of helpless anger and pain swirl to life in Katan's eyes and for a moment, Lucifer forgot himself. Yes, he could see what Rociel found so interesting about the Cherub. It was his eyes, those rich wounded amber orbs that displayed his feelings better then any facial expression ever could. "Let go of me, Lucifer, or so help me I'll-"

"You'll do what, Cherub?" That deep voice broke free of his throat, the cruelty and sinister darkness in Lucifer's voice had a fresh chill running up Katan's spine. The Cherub had mistaken the situation gravely it would seem and was now paying the price. How was he to know he'd become the new favorite toy of Lucifer? In the Dark Angel's mind, Katan was the perfect way in which to strike back at Rociel for his foolish arrogance in thinking he'd tamed him. By destroying the Cherub, he'd destroy Rociel's heart as well. And Lucifer'd have the pleasure of breaking the Cherub while watching the disgustingly bright pureness of Katan's soul grow dingy and dark like the rest of his Satans. Yes, he liked this idea a lot and the smile that curved those beautifully sculpted lips was wholly terrifying indeed. "What can a lowly upstart like you hope to do against me? You're a bug and one that I could squash in a moment."

For a moment, it looked like Katan was gathering himself and his powers to attack Lucifer and his fingers clenched cruelly on his jaw line, dragging forth a pained gasp from the Cherub. "I would not recommend it. If you unsheathe those wings I'll take great pleasure in ripping them from you bone by bone until you're nothing but a screaming ghoul in my grip." Those dark words were accompanied by a decidedly cruel and blood-thirsty smirk "I imagine your screams would be especially sweet but then what would your beloved Lord do if he were all alone, I wonder." A spiteful twist of the knife then as Lucifer reminded Katan of just what would happen to Rociel if he died. And the Cherub had no doubt the Lord of Hell would gladly kill him and relish each and every bloody second of it.

Amber eyes glared helplessly into empty and lightless grey depths, the spark of anger and the dark shadow of fear that was overcoming Katan's gaze only fed Lucifer's mocking enjoyment of the situation. A single gloved finger rose to trace the graceful bottom curve of the Cherub's lips, testing the softness there. Lucifer never loosened the sharp jab of his thumb into the pressure point there at Katan's jaw however and the silver-haired man found himself trapped. For if he tried to pull away, that cruel pain would return and thus he found himself forced to endure that hated touch. "Do you want him to touch you like this?" The deep stirring of Lucifer's voice broke the silent test of wills between the two Angels once more as those malicious orbs trained upon Katan's features with something akin to a cruel sort of fascination gleaming in those wintry eyes. It was the expression of a child poised and ready to pluck the wings carefully and skillfully off of a squirming bug or one that is ready to hold the magnifying glass over the anthill just to see what would happen.

"Do you long for him even when you know others are allowed into his bed? What is it like to be so close to the one you desire yet never be allowed to touch?" Even through the thin barrier of his gloves, Lucifer could tell the soft lips beneath his fingertip were silken and warm to the touch but he made no move to push the Cherub farther. Both because he had no true desire for him and because it was not worth the effort to deal with the bite he'd no doubt incur with such an action. While he'd gotten the Cherub cowed to a certain degree, Lucifer knew Katan still had a bit of fight left in him and he didn't feel like finishing their game quite yet. There was only one person he desired and the beautiful Cherub was not that person. No, only Alexial would please him for only she had continually denied him. Only she had fought him and it was that inner fire that had him only wanting her more. This man, while amusing in his fearful anger, would never hold a candle to Alexial's proud dignity.

"You know nothing you monster!" Katan's furious reply came then, outrage warring for dominance on his face as he tried to yank away from Lucifer. "I would ask if anything were sacred with you but I already know the answer to that question. Do not attempt to poison the relationship I share with Lord Rociel. We're not like your disgusting Satans." Lucifer's free hand rose then to slide against Katan's throat and the Cherub suddenly found himself caught in a chokehold as that merciless grip tightened about his windpipe.

"Aren't you? Do you think even the highest of Angels are exempt from lust and desire? My Satans are merely honest about their feelings is all. They did not see the point to hiding what they were from God's critical eye and refused to skulk about behind a sanctimonious façade of 'holiness' and 'purity'. Your Lord Rociel is far from pure, I can tell you that from personal experience." It was as close to a smirk as Lucifer was capable of and the expression seemed to drive Katan past all sense as a wash of rage overcame the Cherub. His fist snapped up to crack across Lucifer's jaw and Katan had the satisfaction of watching the Fallen Angel's head jolt to the side as pain registered in his hand. But then, the sheer temerity of his action registered only a split second before he was sailing through the air as Lucifer tossed him as though he weighed little more then a feather. The impact of Katan's body smashing into the wall had a vase shattering as it was flung from it's pedestal and the Cherub slid to the ground in stunned shock for a moment as his breath was stolen from him. The next instant, Lucifer was on him once again, a claw-like hand curling into the front of his shirt and jacket to yank him to his feet in a sharp gesture. A thin trickle of blood marred the corner of Lucifer's lip and he licked at the salty liquid with a hollow sound of mirth.

"So there is some fight left in you, eh?" His mocking words had resentment flowing through Katan as he gasped for air and when he tried to beat the taller angel off, he found himself pinned by the throat to the wall. Death was warmer then those grey eyes as they bore down into wide amber orbs, a startling contrast to the black flame carved into the skin of his left eye. "Don't move. I'll snap your neck if you so much as breath wrong, Cherub." Lucifer did not need to make threats, the promise of death was evident in that wintry tone and as if to back it up, those gloved fingers tightened about Katan's throat. The silver-haired man had been struggling for breath already and Katan made a strangled gasp for air as he found his air supply rudely cut off. "You're mighty protective of the reputation of a man known for taking anyone who calls him 'beautiful' to his bed. What's the matter? Are you afraid of the rest of Heaven learning the truth?" The choking grip loosened just enough for Katan to gasp a thin trickle of air through his bruised throat. Despite his struggle for air, Lucifer's words fell like icy drops into his consciousness and he looked to the Dark Lord with something akin to horror blossoming sweetly on that pale face. "You don't want them to know what a hypocrite Rociel is? Don't want them to know that their beloved 'High Angel' is just as flawed and sullied as me and the rest of the so called 'Fallen Angels'?" Lucifer was a beautiful creature yet the cruelty carved into his features was unmistakable as his lips curved up into a malicious smile. He could all but taste Katan's despair on his tongue. Would it taste as sweet as his blood? A curious thought indeed and he was tempted to indulge himself in discovering as such, truly tempted….

"You….don't know…..him…." Katan's voice was hoarse and brittle as he forced the words past Lucifer's grip on his throat. Even now he was the most loyal and stalwart supporter of Rociel and if it meant his death would protect the Inorganic Angel, Katan would have gladly killed both himself and Lucifer in one fell swoop. But if he were gone, who would protect Rociel from himself? Who was the greater enemy to the High Angel; The dark evilness of Lucifer's influence or his own insanity which steadily wore away at his soul? Katan's words seemed to amuse Lucifer however and those heavily lashed orbs narrowed, the dark flame adorning his left eye flashing as black and dark as his heart.

"Don't I?" He purred as his grip loosened even further until he was able to slide those leather clad fingers upwards to cup the base of Katan's jaw once more as he forced the other Angel to look upwards at him. The former Grigor's unwilling gaze finally rose to meet Lucifer's empty one and he could read the cruel sort of determination on the dark-haired angel's face. "Don't I know all Angels and their various faults? It is what I prey upon after all. Such weak-willed creatures they are too." Ebon fangs dipped down into Lucifer's face as he leaned in close to Katan until the hard press of his body forced the Cherub sharply into the wall at his back when he tried to escape. "The Grigor were just the first to Fall after all. Even the 'holiest' of Angels eventually give into their desires and so will you, Cherub Katan. And I shall look forward to seeing that." Those cruel fingers tightened about Katan's chin as the Cherub's hand rose to strike Lucifer once again. Without even looking, the Dark Lord caught the wild punch and forced the Cherub's arm down with a twisting of bones that left the other Angel crying out in pain even as his hand went numb. "Temper, temper," He tsked in a mocking manner and Katan glared balefully up at Lucifer through the veil of tears that had prickled unwillingly in his eyes.

"Monster!" That hateful tone of voice had never been heard coming from Katan's mouth before but Lucifer had….a way with people. He knew how best to draw out the worst in anyone, even someone as mild-mannered as Katan it would seem. That crushing grip left the Cherub's numbed wrist and Katan grasped for his wounded arm with a hiss of pain while struggling for some personal space with Lucifer. "I hate you."

"And I hate you, Cherub." His reply was so even, so calm and lifeless as those emotionless eyes once more trained upon the smaller Angel. "I hate your false pretenses at sanctity and the lip-service lies you spew forth with your very existence. Rociel is a hypocrite and so are you. Your wings might be white but deep down you both know you're as sinful and riddled as flaws as the rest of us. I just wonder how long you'll be able to cling to your illusion of purity." Katan had little time to muse over Lucifer's words before hard and unyielding lips pressed sharply to his own. He'd been half expecting this considering the Devil's unusual behavior but his fears had not prepared for the harsh reality of Lucifer's lips upon his own. They were at turns both soft and hard and held with them the coppery taste of Lucifer's blood from where Katan's blow had landed. The Cherub only had a moment to register the rough press of those bitter tiers before pain seared across his mind once more and sharp teeth had found the tender flesh of his bottom lip in a vicious nip. That white flesh yielded and parted beneath the fierceness of Lucifer's actions as blood welled between the Dark Lord's teeth to stain his mouth with the taste of the Cherub's blood. He drew back then with an evil and feral laugh before he cast the suddenly limp Katan away. He'd been right….he had tasted sweet. The last few drops of Katan's blood were relished as the dark-haired Angel stared down at the shell-shocked Cherub with that evil and unholy smirk twisting his lips. "How long till your wings grow to show the same tainted tarnish as your soul now bears I wonder. Heh," And then, as if Katan didn't even exist, he turned and walked out of the room. He left behind a shaking and weak-kneed Cherub gasping in disgusted outrage as he tried desperately to wipe both the blood from his lips and the memory of what had just transpired from his mind and body.

Yes, Lucifer had definitely found himself a new and pleasurable toy to play with. Katan would never compete with Alexial in the icy region known as Lucifer's heart but the Cherub would certainly prove to be an interesting distraction in the meantime. The fact that he was Rociel's beloved child and loyal follower made things all the more sweeter in it's bitter irony. In hurting Katan, Lucifer had found a way of hurting Rociel without breaking the masquerade he had to keep up. It was not yet time to let the arrogant Seraph realize just how much he'd underestimated him in thinking he could control the Lord of Hell with a mere trinket. Rociel would learn his folly in time and would pay for his mistakes in blood just as Katan would pay for his foolish idealism with pain and sorrow. Thus plotting how he would rip away each layer of sanctity from the pure and innocent Cherub, Lucifer walked away in search of his 'Master' Unbeknownst to him, a smile had crept up upon his face as he licked away the last tinge of Katan from his lips.

He'd tasted sweet too.

A pity he'd have to destroy him when he got rid of Rociel. Oh well, it was a sacrifice he would willingly make if it meant getting Alexial back. He'd sacrifice the entire world and all of 'God's Kingdom' in order to have her back again for she was the sweetest taste indeed.

Evil.

That didn't even begin to cover it and with an inner smile that would have frightened the most stalwart of hearts, Lucifer sought out Rociel to further his plans and to begin the ending gambit which would end his eternal chess match with the being known as 'God'

The end was near.

A/N: Okay so I know Lucifer was a bit OOC and not his usual cold and emotionless self but I had to give him some kind of emotion because otherwise an introspective piece about him would be kind of...well...borning really...; I was trying to demonstrate how twisted his mind works and since he does seem to love destruction so much, I imagine he's one sadistic bastich and would love playing mind games with someone. At least that's how I tend to play him when I RP him...LOL You can blame my friend Kato for the evil crack pairing of Katan/Lucifer. It's all her fault...;; Well that and the sudden craving to get into Lucifer's head, I blame that and the lack of RP I've had lately.


End file.
